Never Enough
by Emz0
Summary: De-anon from the kink meme. Summary inside.  WARNING: BOYXBOY. Don't like, don't read.


**Original Post from the kink meme:  
><strong>

_**Izaya-public humiliation.**_

_**I don't know how... someone makes Izaya his bitch and forces Izaya to walk home covered in cum and ripped clothes that completely shows his ass and cock after he fucks him. Izaya must find a way to reach his place before anyone sees him. (It's in alleyway so it's not many people)**_

_**Izaya is torn between shame, humiliation and pleasure. In the end, someone does see him and proceed to humiliate and torture him even more.**_

_**Bonus for : any kinks you want, especially humiliation, begging, orgasm control and dirty talk, but no gore. And you can add Shizuo if you want to(whether he is the one do that to Izaya or the one accidentally sees Izaya being raped is up to you).**_

_**Because there's never enough sexual torture for this arrogant informant 3~~**_

**So yeah, this is my first time writing a lemon. I hope it's okay.^^**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara. If I did then Mikado would have his own harem.**_

* * *

><p>A mixture of cum and blood drips down his legs leaving a sloppy trail behind him as he stumbles down the alley. An intense pain shoots up inside his body and forces his onto his knees. The ground is cold and wet on his bare knees, but he doesn't mind. His body is already numb, half from pain and half from the chill of the night. He tries to pull the scraps of his jacket down around to cover himself, but it just rips more. The black haired man sighs.<em> I just need to get home before anyone can see me like this. <em>

_Crash._

He stops and looks up into the end of the alley. It's dark, but someone is obviously coming down the alley hitting almost every trash can on the way. "Ooof!" As the shadow runs into yet another can. _At least it doesn't sound like a very capable person, but I can't let anyone see me nonetheless. _He scoots slowly over to the wall and lays down on the concrete. The cold of the concrete against his cock sends his mind reeling. "Hnn-." He tries to stifle the moan, but it comes out clear in the quiet night.

"H-hello? Who's there?" The figure comes closer and finally notices the man lying on the ground, panting. Izaya shifts uncomfortably under the stare, hoping he won't be recognized. He puts his puts his head down, to hide the blush that has become apparent on his face.

"O-Orihara-san? Is that you?" The figure asks tentatively.

The raven haired man's head snaps up at his name. _That voice..._

"Mikado?" His voice gruff.

"It really is you! I thought you were some kind of pervert hiding in the alley." The boy chuckled lightly. "Really, you shouldn't scare me like that."

His words are met with a blank stare.

His laughs turns into a more nervous one. "I-is there any reason you're on the ground in an alley?"

Once more the man just stares and Mikado tries to get him to sit up. He grabs his legs to turn him around and feels something wet and sticky against his legs. Izaya slapped his hand away from him.

"Don't touch me! Don't even look at me. Just go home!"

He lifts his hands to his face to inspect it and drops it back down by his side. "O-Orihara-san? Are you...?" His question left unfinished.

The boy drops his head down, bangs covering his expression. When he looks back to Izaya, the man notices a distinct smirk and a cold glint in the teen's eyes.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The black haired boy's smile widens even more. "Has our poor little Izaya-kun been tormented?"

The informant's eyes widen. _Is this really Mikado?_

"And, what's this? He's still hard? Orihara-san, I never knew you got off on such mistreatment. The great informant, a masochist?" He begins to laugh heartily and suddenly stops. The smile melting off his face. "Since I found you, the least I can do is help."

The man slides his eyes shut and takes a shaky breath. "I take it you're not gonna let me off, huh? He tries to smirk and chuckle at the boy, but it sounds more like a whimpering puppy.

"Not a chance." The man is slammed hard against the wall as the boy roughly captures his lips. Mikado pinches his nipple eliciting a gasp from the informant. He takes this chance to slide his tongue and explore the entirety of Izaya's mouth. The older one moans into the kiss causing the teen to smirk and put his hands on his chest.

The boy's hand lightly hovers over his skin, sending shivers done the man's spine. Mikado pulls out of the kiss and aims for his neck. His swirls his tongues in circles all around the man's neck. He slides his hands over Izaya's chest and slowly traces a trail down his stomach.

The raven haired man can feel the heat building in the pit of his abdomen as a hand ghosts over the inside of his thighs. He moans into the still of the night. "M-Mikado..." The hands and tongue are both pulled away from the neck.

"What a slut. I haven't even touched you down there and you're hard. You want to be fucked? Is that it?

Izaya just puts his head down. "Please." He mumbles just above a whisper.

"What did you say? I can't hear you." The high schooler smirks.

"Please." He says louder this time.

"Please what? You're not very specific Orihara-san."

"Fuck me." He whimpers out.

Mikado looks down on the informant with contempt. "Hmmm...I don't know. Why don't you beg for it like the little shit you are. I want to see the great informant of Shinjuku beg to have me in him."

"P-Please. I want your c-cock in me. Please fuck me!" His voice raising towards the end, with a mad blush on his face.

"Heh. Then turn over on your hands and knees, like a dog." The man did as he was told and turned over. "What a good little bitch you are."

Izaya licks his dries lips as he hears a zipper being pulled down and the teen's pants dropping to the ground. Hands grip his sides as he feels a pressure against his backside for the second time tonight. Mikado slowly pushes in until buried to the hilt.

"Mmmhhmmmm. Orihara-san even though they loosened you already, your ass is so tight."

The man begins to twitch underneath the boy. "M-Mikado...move pl-please...I need..." Izaya stutters out, his breaths coming out in short gasps. The stimulation is too much for him. "Please!"

Mikado slowly pulls back out and then slams back into him. He sets his pace at hard and fast. Earning grunts and moans from the older man.

"You l-like this Orihara-san? You like being fucked like a bitch?" The black haired boy gasps out between thrust.

"Y-yes." He answers weakly. Then, Mikado finds the bundle of nerves he's been trying to find and immediately the informants vision goes white as he cums all over the alley way.

The teen slows down pulls out of him. "Turn around." And Izaya obeys. Mikado pushes his head forward. "Now, suck." And once again he obeys.

The older one takes his whole member up into his mouth. He runs his tongue up and down the sides and lightly scrapes with his teeth. Making Mikado moan and push his cock in farther causing the older man to choke and pull away. As soon as the informant pulled away the teen came all over his face and part in mouth, making the informant cough and try to spit it all out.

When the man looks back up, Mikado has his pants already pulled back on and in his hand he had...

_Click._

Mikado smirks and waves at the shocked man as he turns around. "Thanks for the fun Orihara-san." He turns back to face Izaya once more with his cold, calculating eyes. "And don't forget, if you **ever** cross me...well, let's just say you don't want everyone to see that picture, now do you?" Once more, the teens turns around walks back down the alley and disappears into the darkness.

_Is this what Aoba tried to warn me about?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that was okay. Review if you can. Any constructive criticism is welcome.^^<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
